The Division of Clinical Research is designed to provide a mechanism to conduct the research projects within this application and to provide health care services to patients and families. Personnel of the Division of Clinical Research will be responsible for the recruitment and retention of patients for research, the collection of needed data and samples, and will participate in data analysis and the preparation of results for dissemination. Clinical Research Core staff also will support the Center's educational efforts and assist the Division of Policy and Ethics in formulating issues. Participating personnel from the Division include physicians, physician extenders, social workers, and data managers/patient care coordinators. The efforts of the Clinical Research Division core will be needed by all other Divisions within the Center for the Center to be successful in its research efforts. The Clinical Research Core has been successful in these efforts to date. Members of the Clinical Staff had made significant contributions to multiple projects from each of the Center's Divisions as illustrated by their authorship on many of the Center's publications. In addition, the Clinical Research core staff was instrumental in the development and implementation of the center wide data base that is being used in Center publications. This database will continue to be used by Investigators from all the Center's Divisions. In addition, the Clinical Research Division core will continue to provide quality care to patients and their families and see that the patients are informed as to the results of the research. It is the quality of the care and the support from the providers of the Clinical Research core that fosters participation of patients and families in the Center's research programs. The excellent record of patient participation in research projects is a tribute to this support.